


Торговля людьми

by natoth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если слились две вселенные?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Торговля людьми

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер по заказу *jelena

– Это какая-то ошибка! Вы должны понять! – вскрикнул Гай Балтар, когда его, жестоко подталкивая, заставили спуститься по деревянному трапу на каменную пристань. – Я не должен был здесь оказаться!   
Звякали кандалы, пока остальные осужденные каторжники, пошатываясь и прихрамывая, неуклюже покидали корабль, доставивший их на остров. После полумрака трюма, в котором они провели почти три месяца, яркий свет тропического солнца ослепил повстанцев, заставив болезненно щуриться и морщиться.

– Опять ты за свое! – прорычал солдат-охранник. – Заткнись уже! Или тебе снова всыпать?  
Балтар вздрогнул, вспомнив недавнюю взбучку, и замолчал, моргая.  
Заключенных выстраивали в ряд на молу. Капитан Гобарт обошел их, задержавшись на мгновение возле Гая.  
– Слушай, парень, придержи свой длинный язык хотя бы на время торгов, ради всех святых! – тихо процедил сквозь зубы капитан. – Иначе мне тебя никогда не продать. Вот ведь свалилась напасть на мою голову! Угораздило тебя чокнуться во время плавания, а не после!  
– Но я... – вырвалось у Балтара.   
Стоявший рядом с ним молодой паренек толкнул его локтем в бок, заставив замолчать.  
Балтар только тряхнул головой, а потом принялся озираться по сторонам, продолжая щуриться от солнца.  
"Я не должен оказаться здесь. Я просто сплю. Да, это всего лишь сон."   
_Ты снова пытаешься бежать, Гай. Быть может, пора остановиться и посмотреть в глаза правде?_ – Она снова была рядом с ним, положив руку на плечо. Элегантная и стройная, в вызывающе коротком алом платье, слишком открытом для такого жаркого солнца. – _Ты совершил преступление... и должен понести наказание. Быть проданным в рабство... в этом есть что-то... изощренное._   
"Это унизительно!" – возразил Гай, затравленно рассматривая зевак и покупателей, уже собравшихся на молу в ожидании начала торгов.   
_Это справедливо, Гай_ , – изящная рука погладила его по плечу, скользнув ниже. – _Все эти люди, что прибыли сюда на "Ямайском купце" – осужденные преступники. Ты ведь знаешь, в чем их преступление. Государственная измена и бунт. Чем ты лучше них, а? Разве ты не предатель, заслуживающий наказания? Разве ты не изменник?_  
Балтар закрыл глаза, качая головой.  
– Нет. Нет, это не я. Ты... ты подтолкнула меня к этому! **Ты должна быть на моем месте!**  
– Док, ради бога, тихо! – сосед-паренек потряс его за плечо.  
Балтар вздрогнул, осознав, что уже некоторое время бормочет вслух.  
Он приоткрыл рот, увидев, что возле него стоит стройная девушка в платье для верховой езды и широкополой шляпе. Она смотрела на него в каком-то изумлении, крепко вцепившись в хлыст с рукоятью из слоновой кости.  
Балтар уставился на нее, чувствуя, что густо краснеет.  
– Так, что тут у вас? – к девушке подошел дородный мужчина, одетый в красный мундир. – Не товар, а сплошные одры!  
Рядом с ним семенил капитан Гарднер, который, тревожно покосившись на Балтара, поспешил подвести покупателя к соседнему пареньку-крепышу.  
– Это вы зря, полковник. Вот, взгляните, какой чудный экземпляр! Молодой, здоровый, настоящее украшение для ваших плантаций! И стоит недорого, для вас, как постоянного покупателя, всего двадцать фунтов!  
Полковник и капитан принялись торговаться.  
"Почему именно я и именно здесь?" – в отчаянии спросил Балтар, чувствуя дыхание Шестой за своей спиной.  
 _На все есть промысел Божий_ , – с улыбкой ответила та, взъерошив его сальные волосы.  
– Дядя, – Балтар заметил, как девушка дотронулась хлыстом до руки полковника. – Спроси, сколько просят за этого!  
"Нет, нет, это ошибка, меня нельзя покупать, как вещь... я гений, я ученый и доктор, в конце концов... сущее варварство!.."  
Но боги не услышали его молитвы. Гай увидел, что полковник мрачно рассматривает его.  
– Ба! Мешок костей! Пусть его берет, кто хочет! – презрительно буркнул толстяк и уже собирался идти дальше, но вмешался Гарднер.  
– Позвольте, полковник! Этот мошенник, возможно и тощ, зато вынослив. Когда половина заключенных на корабле была больна, он оставался на ногах и лечил своих сотоварищей. Климат никогда не убьет такого как он! Скажем, пятнадцать фунтов за него, а? Это даром!  
"Только не к этому... только не к ней!" – простонал Балтар, глядя на девицу с хлыстом почти с ненавистью.  
– Хотите десять фунтов? – выдавил полковник.  
Балтар услышал тихий смех Шестой за своей спиной.   
Надсмотрщик дернул его за цепь, отводя в сторону от торга, туда, где уже стояли остальные рабы, купленные полковником Бишопом...


End file.
